Jessie Celestia (A Sting Eucliffe x OC Fanfic)
by crystalmy188
Summary: Jessie Celestia, a rare 19-year old multi-magic user, returns to Fairy Tail after 8 years when hearing Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games against SaberTooth. Sting Eucliffe decides to visit Fairy Tail and finds Jessie, who's the very reason he joined the guild, but after screwing up all those years ago, will Jessie forgive him or will she walk away forever? Find out!
1. Welcome Home

**This is my first story so please feel free to post constructive criticism! PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT FAIRY TAIL, JUST JESSIE!**

 **~Jessie's P.O.V.~**

"Are you sure about this?" asked my magenta colored flying feline friend. We stood in front of the guild that won the Grand Magic Games. I gulped and brushed my hair away from my eye. My hair covered my right eye, so whenever I'm nervous, I try to push it away, but it's useless to because it always covers my hair again.

"Yes, I'm sure Lexi. It's been 8 years and after watching the Grand Magic Games...I have to," I answered. I smiled. "I want to see my friends again."

"Well, here goes nothing..." she said as we both walked through its ginormous doors. We heard a huge creak, then we saw a huge lobby. People were drinking, and I saw a certain pink haired boy do something he's about to regret.

"Hey Erza, I challenge you to a duel!" His hand slammed hard on the bar table, and a scarlet-haired girl's cake fell on to the ground. She stood up, obviously angry.

"You...spilled...my...CAKE!" She growled. She held onto his dragon scaled scarf looking into his fear-filled eyes. "YOU DIE TODAY NATSU!" A strong muscular man jumped onto the bar now.

"YEA! A MAN KNOWS WHEN TO FIGHT!" he yelled. "FREE FOR ALL!" Everyone started to pick a fight on each other, and soon the lobby was trashed. I couldn't help but giggle. _So nothing's changed huh..._ I quietly "ahemed" and everything suddenly came to a stop. Everyone stared at me wide-eyed. Everyone stood where they were, not daring to move a muscle.

"Um, is this Fairy Tail?" I asked innocently. There expressions immediately turned to one of sadness. I burst out laughing. "I'm kidding you idiots!" The guild was still silent. I suddenly started to worry. Did they forget about me? Just then, Master Makarov walked towards me.

"Yes, this is Fairy Tail," he answered. "And who may you be?" I felt my heart stop. They really did forget about me.. Just then the master bursted out laughing. "I'm just kidding you brat!" he said while he was laughing. "Welcome home!"

"WELCOME HOME JESSIE!" everyone in the guild yelled in unison. I started to cry, and I could see Lexi crying too.

"I'm home!" I said as tears of joy streamed down my face.

 **~Sting's P.O.V.~**

"Hey Sting, where do you want me to put this picture?" asked my Shadow Dragon Slayer partner, Rogue. He looked at me and saw my depressed face. I was looking up at an old picture of everyone in the guild 7 years ago. "Hey Sting, you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just looking back on the good ol' days..." I replied. Rogue immediately understood.

"It's that time of year again, isn't it?" he asked. I sadly nodded.

"I really miss her..." I said. "If only I hadn't..." Rogue stopped me there.

"Hey, I know you miss her...we all do," he said. "But who knows? She might come back."

"I know, but...I really want to know if she's safe..if she forgives me.." I whispered that last part.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said as I wiped my eyes dry. "I think that that picture of all of us at the Fiore Castle should go near the entrance of the guild, so that everyone who enters can see it." I smile, forgetting my guilt. "So that everyone can see that we're no longer who we used to be."


	2. Jessie and Sabertooth

**~Jessie's P.O.V.~**

"Where've you been?" asked Erza.

"What've you been doing all these years?" asked Gray.

"Why did you come back?" asked Erza again.

"Please please one at a time!" I chuckled as I was bombarding with too many questions. We were at a bar near my old home, Fairy Hills.

"Who is she?" I heard the blonde mage named Lucy ask to Natsu.

"She's a Fairy Tail mage. She left 1-er-8 years ago to go back to her old guild," he answered loudly. I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"What did you do while you were away?" asked Erza. I took a sip of my sake.

"Visited different guilds, like Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale," I glanced at Gray who looked away at the mention of the guild, "and my parent's guild, Sabertooth." I suddenly clap my hands on my mouth. Damnit! That slipped out of my mouth! Stupid alcohol... Everyone was looking wide-eyed at me.

"Sabertooth is your parent's guild!?" they all yelled in unison.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" asked Erza.

"How could your parents make that kind of guild?!" growled Natsu.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Gray. I looked down to the floor. Just then Lexi defended me.

"S-she didn't say Sabertooth! She said..u-um..." I stopped her there.

"It's alright Lexi, I'll tell them.." They noticed that I was holding back tears and quickly apologized.

"Y-you don't have to explain if you don't want to.." said Lucy. I smiled sadly at her. I've only just met her, but she's really nice. No wonder Natsu acts all weird around her.

"That's very nice of you, but I...I do need to tell you."

 ******Flashback: 8 years ago** ****

 _"So this is Sabertooth..." I said as I saw the emblem. Master made me erase the guild mark of Fairy Tail, insisting that I go find my own. I look at the guild I haven't been to for 8 years. "I'm still not too sure about this Lexi.."_

 _"Whatcha talking about? We've already walked here, so let's go in!" We walked towards the guild. I slowly opened its doors._

 _"Um...hello?" I said hesitantly. All eyes went on me, the 11_ year _old girl coming into a mage guild. "Um..I'm looking for my father..." A tall, slim man with brown hair pushed his way towards me. His eyes sparkled an emerald green, and they were filled with disbelief._

 _"Jessie? Is that...you?" the man whispered. For a moment I studied him. I don't remember him that well, considering I was only 3 when I last saw him, but his eyes reflected that he wasn't lying._

 _I small smile creeped onto my lips as I said, "Yes Father." He slowly walked towards me and fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed the air out of me. I was about to say something when I felt tears on my shoulders._

 _"Thank god...Thank god.." he whispered. I could feel tears stinging my eyes too, but I held back because I realized teh entire guild was watching. In particular, I saw this boy around my age with black hair covering one of his red eyes. When he finished, he stood up and proudly announced, "My daughter has returned! Let's celebrate!" Everyone in the guild cheered and immediately began preparing a feast. I wasn't that hungry so I went over to the boy. When he noticed me coming towards him, he looked away. I could see that his cheeks were turning red._

 _"Hi, you must be new to the guild," I said._

 _"You are too, you know," he muttered without looking at me still._

 _"Well, you are a dragon slayer, aren't you?" his eyes widened and he looked at me, but quickly turned away._

 _"How did you know?" he asked. I smile._

 _"I'm a dragon slayer too idiot," I chuckle. Just then Father told me that the feast was ready. "Hey, wanna join me at the feast? I'm not that hungry."_

 _"No thanks," he muttered. I smirk and grab his hand, which makes his cheeks turn redder._

 _"C'mon, it'll be fun!"_

 _"W-wait!" he stuttered. Just then I saw something behind him. A cute litttle green cat with a pink frog costume stood behind one of his legs. I tried to touch it but it hid behind him. I smile._

 _"Awwwww, so cute!" I said. "Who's this cutie?" He blushed even further._

 _"He's just a cat that I found a couple years ago as an egg.." he muttered. I grin at him._

 _"Well, he's the cutest cat ever!" i cooed. "Well, let's all go to the dining room then!" I let him pick up the little cat and led him to the dining table where Father waited for us._

 _2 years later..._

 _"EHHHHHH?!" I screamed at my father. "You can't be serious..." He had just told me about what happened at Tenroujima._

 _"I'm afraid it's true Jessie...Sorry," he said. "Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale is helping the remaining members to find them, but there isn't a single trace of the island itself." I glanced at Rogue. He was looking down on the ground, probably still angry at a certain Iron Dragon Slayer._

 _I stop myself from crying and say, "I'm sure they're alive...Natsu and the rest can't die that easily," I chuckle as I remember his temper, then started to cry. Father pushed me close to him._

 _"Hey, it's alright.." he tried to comfort me, but he wasn't exactly the most great parent. He was always busy with guild work and sometimes went on jobs or to the Council. He isn't great at comforting either, but I accept his comfort and pull away from him slowly._

 _"Thanks...I-I'm going to take a walk outside," I said. He nodded, and kissed me on the forehead. He then left to go fill out some paperwork. Before leaving, I went up to the boy and his cat, who was trying to cheer him up. "You alright?" I asked._

 _"Fine, why?" he said bitterly. I sigh._

 _"I know that you're angry at him...but you can't stay like that forever."_

 _"And why not?" he growled, facing me. His pupils were a deep red, signaling he was really angry._

 _I back down and whispered, "I'll just go then." I exitted the guild and-_

**** **End of flashback******

I stopped there because a drunk Makarov burst through the door.

"Heyy! You girl having fuuun?" he slurred. I stifled a laugh while Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy gave him a deathly stare for interrupting my story. As he stumbled around the bar talking to random people, I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"You haven't changed a bit Master," I said as I laughed. He gave me a drunken smile and collapsed to the floor asleep.

'You exitted the guild and...?" Erza said, urging me to continue.

"...and that's it, nothing left to say," I lied.

"C'mon, I know you're lying."

"Wait, is Jiemma your father?" A pang of sadness hit me as he said that name. I whispered a "no". "Then why was he the Master?" I was about to cry, but I tried my hardest to hold back. They all noticed and Erza banged Natsu's head on the table.

"Why the hell did you make her cry?!" she yelled at him.

"I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" he choked. I grin and wipe my eyes with my arm.

"It's alright. Hey it's getting late, can we go to my old room?" I asked in anticipation. They all looked at each other and sighed.

"Alright alright, let's go," Erza warmly smiled. I returned her smile. She always knows how to make me smile. I picked up a sleeping Makarov and returned him to the guild. Gray and Natsu returned home because no boys were allowed at Fairy Hills, so Lucy, Erza, and I walked to Fairy Hills.

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hate it? Any constructive criticism? Feel free to comment! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	3. The Encounter

**~Sting's P.O.V.~**

"Hey Sting-kun? Time to wake up!" giggled my exceed partner who was hovering above my head with his wings.

"Give me 5 more minutes Lector.." I mutter.

"Aw come on, we have to go into Magnolia today to go shopping!" He said. "You didn't forget what today is did you?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"No, I'll never forget what today is.." I said sadly. I got dressed in my regular clothes and left my bedroom. There I saw Rogue and Frosch looking at the same picture I was looking at yesterday. "'It's that time of year again isn't it?'" I mocked. He smiled and punched my arm gently.

"Yea yea, I told you I miss her too right?" he said.

"Well come on, we have to go get her a present for her birthday."

"What present are we getting her this year?"

"We'll think of something on the way, right Lector?"

"Hai!"

"Fro thinks so too!" We all laughed at the good times and headed out to Magnolia. A thought in my head made me grin as we walked. _Maybe we'll see Natsu-san and the rest while we're there..._

 **~Jessie's P.O.V.~**

"Come on Jessie wake up!" whined Lexi. I grumble.

"Just 5 more minutes.." I beg. She shook me harder.

"C'mon, it's your birthday! I looked around the place while you were gone, and everyone's not here! They're probably waiting for ya at the guild!"

"It may be my birthday," I said as I sat up. "but it's also.. _.that_ day." Lexi wiped the tears forming on my eyes with her paw.

"I know it's _that_ day, but it's been 6 years! You have _got_ to get over him..." she insisted. "Er, I mean it." I shook my head, smiling.

"We both know it's _him._ "

"Well, can we please just celebrate or not? I mean, you're 19!" I grin and ruffled her fur.

"Yea, I guess we can celebrate." I said. Her eyes lit up and she started to drag me to Fairy Tail, but I quickly stopped her. "Um, I have to change first genius." She stopped and looked at me, finally realizing that I was in my white pajamas that had suns all over it.

"Oops, forgot about that," she said. "My bad. You should probably change first." I chuckle and take off my pajamas and put on a purple flowing dress that matched my crystal blue guild mark on my cheek (which I got back yesterday) and put on my golden locket.

"Do you really have to wear that locket?" Lexi huffed.

"It's my only memory of Sabertooth, so hush," I replied

"And that's a good memory you're talking about?" I shot her an angry look, and she quickly backed away. Satisfied, I let Lexi drag me out of Fairy Hills and in to Fairy Tail.

"Happy birthday Jessie!" said the whole guild when we entered. Everyone surrounded me and started giving me gifts, which made me blush. Man, I've forgotten what a real family feels like.

"W-wow, thanks," was all I could lamely say, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. Just then Master cut through the crowd. I couldn't help but smirk as I remember how he came in to the bar drunk, but if he's embarrassed about it, he's not showing it.

"Happy birthday Jessie," he said, holding out a gift. I held back a laugh as I had to crouch down to take his gift. "Go on, open it." I examined the present. I was wrapped in white wrapping paper, and the ribbon glowed a shiny gold. I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness as I realized that this was oddly wrapped just like how...he did. I slowly untie the ribbon and tear the wrapping paper. I silently gasp as I open the box. It was a picture of the whole guild 8 years ago. Everyone was smiling, even Laxus. Tears started to flow down my face, which made everyone show faces of worry. "Is something wrong?" asked the Master. I slowly shook my head.

"I've forgotten what a real family feels like," I whisper. That made Master slightly frown, but it slowly turned in to a warm smile.

"Well, that's because you've been away for too long," he replied with a tone that made me feel better. "Now come, a celebration awaits you." I was dragged away by Lexi and Erza and for a couple hours we drank, played games, and a whole lot of other stuff.

 **(Time skip - 4 hours)**

After we finished all the games and drinking, it got a little chaotic...ok not a little, but a lot. I don't know who started it, but a free for all fight soon broke out. Everyone was fighting each other except for a shy blue-haired little girl, so I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" I asked gently. She blushed.

"H-hi, m-my name is Wendy.." she said awkwardly. I smile brightly at her. It's obvious that she's very shy. It reminded me of Ro-, er, the boy.

"Wendy huh? You're very cute," I say, and she blushes further, obviously embarrassed. "You're a dragon slayer right?" She looked confused for a moment but quickly answered.

"H-hai! I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer," she replied. "And this is C-Carla." she gestures to the white cat that Lexi was eyeing.

"Pull yourself together child! She's being nice so there's no need to be shy," Carla huffed. I couldn't help but giggle. They were like mother and child, although Carla should only be 6 years old.

"How did you know that I was a dragon slayer?" she asked.

"Well, it's because I'm a Water Dragon Slayer and although my nose is not sharp as Natsu's, one look at your eyes can tell me." Her eyes widened.

"Wow! You're another female dragon slayer!" she said in awe, but she quickly turned away when I laughed a little.

"Been around too many boys huh?" I said. She blushes, embarrased (she apparently gets embarrassed a lot), but I put a hand on her fragile shoulders.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Wendy, I hope we can be friends," I said with a warm smile. Her eyes light up.

"Hai! I would love to!" Just then a burst of flame and ice scattered the whole guild. I slapped my forehead. _8 years and they still fight..?_

"Is that all you got Snowball?" smirked Natsu.

"I'm not even trying Flamehead!" countered Gray.

"P-please stop it guys!" stuttered Wendy. I pushed her back a bit.

"Watch this," I said with a mischievous smirk. Wendy looked confused, but she stepped back. _Hmm...what magic should I show off..._ After picking a random magic floating in my mind, I stepped towards the 2 rivals. "Water create...Whips!" 2 whips made out of water appeared in my hands and I made the whips wrap around both of their necks. I then pull them towards each other, knocking them out. "God, you guys are so pathetic. If that knocked you out, then you've got a long way to make up for before you can beat me once more," I smirked. They both rubbed their heads in pain.

"What the heck was that for?!" yelled an angry Natsu. I gestured towards the whole guild, which was either burned or frozen. Many of the guild members were knocked out during the battle. "Hehe, maybe we went a _bit_ too far."

"You think?" I looked around the guild. Everyone was pretty much knocked out from about 4 and a half hours of pure destruction. The only ones left standing was Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Lexi, Lucy (who was hiding under a table), Erza (Who was just eating strawberry cheesecake), and Mira. "Well, I think I'm going to go take a walk around the market," I said as I turned to the door and started to leave, but then Erza grabbed my arm.

'If you're going, we're coming with ya." Lucy came out of hiding and nodded, and Wendy did as well. Natsu and Gray had somehow fallen asleep and Lexi was trying to wake them up, but she gave up and nodded too.

"N-no, you guys don't have to do that," I said.

"Aw come on, it's your birthday, and you can't be alone on your birthday!" said Lucy. I sigh and shake my head.

"You guys are too kind," I said while grinning. We all went out of the guild and to the Magnolia Market.

"So, why are we here?" asked Lexi.

I shrugged and replied, "I just wanted to walk down memory lane." She smiled and I'm pretty sure everyone else was too, but they were all behind me and I didn't want to look. Soon we were all talking about what we did over the 8 years, like what they did at Tenroujima, the Grand Magic Games, all of that. As we were walking I suddenly stopped when a familiar voice called my name with excitement.

"Jessie!"

 **~Sting's P.O.V.~**

"So what're you getting for her this year?" asked Lector. I smirked.

"You'll see," I said with mischievous smile.

"C'mon Sting why can't you tell us?" pouted Lector.

"If Sting wants to get his own present for her, that's fine Lector," said Rogue after seeing my face. "Because the gift I'm going to give her is gonna be better." He looked at me and smirked.

I got angry and said, "There is no way in hell is your gift gonna be better than mine!"

"We'll see," he said arrogantly. That made me laugh. I haven't seen him like this since 7 years ago. _It's been 7 years huh..._ I though to myself. My thought were interrupted when Frosch suddenly said a name I was thinking about.

"Jessie!" I looked up and my eyes widened. Standing right in front of me a couple feet away was Jessie.


	4. Sting and Jessie's Past

**~Jessie's P.O.V.~**

"Jessie!" cried Frosch in excitement. I looked and saw Rogue, Frosch, Lector, and...Sting. I looked into his blue eyes while he looked into mine.

"Jessie.." he whispered. I don't think anybody heard that but me and Rogue. I slowly backed away as tears began dripping down my face. I wanted them to stop, but I really couldn't help it. _Damnit! Now everyone's staring at me..._ I quickly turned around and ran to Fairy Hills, not knowing where else to go to hide.

"Wait Jessie!" I heard Lexi shout, but I didn't want to wait. Tears were now streaming down my face like a waterfall. _Of all days, it just had to be this one!_ I cursed in my mind as I raced away from Sting, probably leaving all the girls baffled.

 **~Sting's P.O.V.~**

I watched her run away...from me. My chest was hurting, but why? I really couldn't explain it. Erza, Wendy, and Lucy were all looking at me and Rogue with worried expressions. "What the hell was that about?" asked Erza. I opened my mouth, but closed it. There was really no way to explain it without them becoming mad... I glanced at Lexi, who looked like she was about to tackle me if she wasn't so small. "I-I um..." I stuttered.

"How 'bout we go see if Jessie's okay first? I'm pretty sure she went there," Lexi said to save me from explaining. I don't know why she's helping me, but right now that's not the point.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Let's go!" said Erza, and they all ran towards Fairy Hills. Lexi didn't go with them, and they didn't seem to notice that. Instead she floated right to my face and held my vest and pushed me on to the wall, hard. For an exceed, she's really strong.

"Don't think you're getting away with this," she said really angrily. "Have you no shame for what you did?!" I looked down. I didn't want her to see the tears welling up in my eyes, but of course she saw them and let go of my vest. "It's been 6 years and she still cries.." she said quietly. Her voice wasn't filled with anger, but with sadness. Before I could ask her something, she flew towards Fairy Hills.

"Are you alright Sting-kun?" asked Lector as he helped me up. I slowly nod and wipe away the tears stinging my eyes.

"She hasn't forgiven me..." I sadly mutter, making more tears appear. Rogue put his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, but he too had tears in his eyes.

"Atleast we know she's safe," he comforted. I wipe away my tears again and nod.

"Yeah, there's that."

 **(time skip- 1 hour)**

 **~Jessie's P.O.V.~**

I had laid on my bed, put my pillow over my face, and cry ever since I got to my room. I'm always a crybaby, and ever since that incident, I'm sure that Father was right. I cry too much. Tears stopped coming a couple minutes ago, but I still felt the same. Memories of that day, of the excruciating pain I felt. I suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Jessie? You there?" said Lucy.

"Just leave me alone," I answer.

"Please open the door.."

"No."

"Why don't you talk about what happened?" said Erza gently.

"Leave. Me. Alone," I repeated. I didn't want comfort, I just want to be alone, so that no one can hurt me anymore.

"Jessie-san? Please can we come in?" asked Wendy. Her voice sounded sincere, and I couldn't imagine that sweet little girl hurting me, so I sigh and use my magic to unlock the door. Erza, Lucy, Lexi, and Wendy came in. When they saw my red eyes they immediately looked worried.

"Can you please tell us why you ran off like that when we saw Sting and Rogue?" pleaded Erza. Her voice sounded desperate, which I've never even heard a hint of in her voice. "B-but you don't have to if you don't want to. Whatever you decide, we'll be here for you." I smile a little bit. Why did I ever leave such a homely guild?

"Ok, I'll tell you," I said.

 ******Flashback: 7 years ago******

 _"Aw come on Jessie, cheer up!" comforted Lexi. "You said it's hard to kill them right? I believe ya!"_

 _"*sniffle* still..I should've been there with them!" Suddenly Lexi slapped me in the face._

 _"NO! They wouldn't have wanted them with you Jessie!" growled Lexi. Her slap made me stop crying._

 _"Thanks for the slap to come back to reality.." I muttered. She smiled._

 _"No problem." Just then a boy about my age with yellow spiky hair ran right into me! We tumbled down the hill I was just sitting on. When we finished spinning, he was right on top of me._

 _"Hey, what's your—" I stopped. I could feel my cheeks turn red as I see that the boy was really cute. His blue eyes shone like the blue sky and his spiky hair really complimented it._

 _"O-ow..." he said. He opened his eyes and they met with mine, which made me blush even further. He quickly got up muttering, "S-sorry.." I could see he was blushing too._

 _"Sting-kun! Are you ok?" I heard a male voice say. A brown cat that had wings like Lexi flew towards us._

 _"Yea, I'm fine Lector," he replied. Lexi then flew towards us too._

 _"Jessie! you ok?" she asked._

 _"I-I think," I stuttered as I realize I'm still looking at the boy. I quickly turn away. Why am I staring at him?_

 _"Come back here thief!" said a gruff voice. The boy's eyes filled with fear. Just then 3 tough looking people ran down the hill and towards us. The boy and his cat suddenly backed away. They both looked really scared, but I didn't back away._

 _"Get back Lexi.." I whispered as I saw their guild mark. She did as she was told. The 3 men came towards me._

 _"Hey girl, get out of our way before we beat you into a pulp," said the one on the far left. "Our business is with the boy."_

 _"And, may I ask, what did he do?" I asked innocently. I saw the boy looked confused out of the corner of my eye._

 _"For your information, missy, he stole my gold locket," said the one on the far right._

 _"Shut up you 2! Why are you revealing information to a stupid little girl?!" said the one in the middle. He was obviously the leader. I cracked my knuckles._

 _"Stupid?! Lemme show you a thing or 2..." I put my hands into formation. "Ice make...Lance!" Spears appeared out of mid-air and went towards the 3 men. They obviously were surprised and tried to dodge it. I laughed. "Dancing are we?" I smirked. The leader growled._

 _"Ok, you forced me.." he said. He jumped high into the air. "Red shower!" Red flames spewed forward, raining from the sky._

 _"That all you got?!" I yelled as I drew in air._

 _"Water Dragon's Roar!" I said as rushing water spewed from my mouth and hit the leader. He fell to the ground, knocked out. I looked up at the 2 scared men. "Anyone else want some?" They quickly shook their head and started to run, but I grabbed their shirts. "And where do you think you guys are going?" I asked. I dropped one of them and gave them a deadly glare that made sure he stayed where he was. I pulled the other guy right to my face. "Now, what is the guild Eisenwald here looking for a boy?" I muttered. Sweat was pouring from his face._

 _"I-I was telling the truth! H-he stole my gold locket..."_

 _"And you're telling me you didn't steal it either?" He quickly shook his head._

 _"I did! I did steal it! I admit, just please don't kill me!" he begged. I let go._

 _"Mess with this boy, and you declare war with Saberooth," I said to both of the thieves. They quickly nodded, took their leader, and ran away. I shook my head. Idiots, I thought Eisenwald was stronger... I turned to see the boy with his eyes wide. But they shouldn't be so close to Sabertooth. "Hey, you alright?" I asked the boy. He slowly nodded._

 _"Y-yea, I'm fine, but y-you used more than one magic...especially the last one.." he stuttered in amazement. He tried to stand up, but he immediately winced and sat back down._

 _"Sting-kun!" cried his cat in distress. I ran to his side and sat down beside him._

 _"You don't seem alright," I said worriedly._

 _"N-no, I'm fine, it's just a scratch." He tried to stand up again, but he failed. Just then I noticed some blood trickling down his face. My eyes widened._

 _"Y-you're face..." He touched his face with his hand and found blood on it. There was this huge cut right above his right eye. "We need to get you back to the guild," I insisted. He was about to argue, but he suddenly collapsed. "Oi! What's wrong?" I said, suddenly concerned, but he had blacked out. I felt his forehead. "He has a high fever.." I lifted him bridal-style and ran towards the guild. His cat, apparently named Lector, came with us. When we reached the guild, I ran past all the members and went to the small infirmary we had in the back of the guild. When I set him down on one of the beds, my father came into the room._

 _"What's wrong Jessie? Who's that?' he asked._

 _"No time to explain, but I need some water, a towel, and the first aid kit," I replied. He obviously had more questions, but he understood and went to go get what I just asked for. I looked at the boy. Ugh, why didn't I see he was sick? I can't believe I missed he had a terrible cut too. I examined his wounds. The cut on his forehead was pretty deep, and his leg was sprained, probably from the fall. Other than that and the high fever, he was fine. Lector looked like he was on the verge of tears. I petted him on the head. "He'll be alright, he probably just needs some rest." Lector nodded and wiped his tiny tears away. I rubbed my eyes from exhaustion and looked at the boy, apparently named Sting. I wondered why he was running away from those thieves. I remembered one of them said something about stealing a gold locket. I then notice something in his right hand. I slowly opened the palm of his hand to discover a golden heart-shaped locket. I took it and examined it. It was heavy, signaling it was real gold. I decided to put it on the nightstand next to his bed and wait for Father to return so that I could treat his wounds._

 **(Timeskip - 10 hours)**

 _"U-ugh.." I muttered. I rub my eyes. Dang it, did I fall asleep? The last thing I remember was treating his wounds after Father came back with the supplies. I looked at my surroundings. It seems that Lector cried himself to sleep as well, and Lexi was sleeping on the floor. I yawned and stood up to take Sting's warm towel. Just as I put my hand on his forehead to examine his fever, I felt his hand touch mine. I blush as his eyes slowly opened._

 _"W-wha..?" he muttered drowsily. When he realized he was holding my hand, he quickly took it away. I saw a slight pink tint on his cheeks. He sat up on the creaky bed. Lector immediately woke up and went by his side with tears already flowing down his eyes._

 _"Sting-kun!" he cried happily. Sting smiled and petted his cat._

 _"Hey hey, I'm alright," he said. At that time Lexi was rubbing her eyes and grumbling about Lector waking her up. He was about to get up, but I pushed him down._

 _"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you think you're doing?" I asked. He looked at me weirdly._

 _"Uh, getting up?" He looked oblivious to how he had such a high fever that it wasn't even funny!_

 _"Ok, fine, get up," I said, gesturing for him to stand. He looked confused, but shrug and turned to the side of the bed. As soon as his feet touched the ground, his leg almost immediately buckled and he fell into my arms. "You're leg was sprained yesterday when you fell down the hill with me," I calmly said as small tears rolled down his eyes from the pain. I took one of his arms over my shoulder. "Here, is this better?" He nodded as he slowly stood up._

 _"Th-thanks," he muttered, wiping his tears away. "So, who are you?" Wait what? Did I not tell him my name? I mentally facepalm myself. No wonder he looked so confused._

 _"Oh, I'm Jessie, Jessie Celestia," I reply, "and this is Lexi." Lexi waved hi. His eyes widened._

 _"The Jessie Celestia? The multi-magic mage of Sabertooth?" he asked as his eyes grew wider. I slowly nod, not knowing why he was so excited. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" he squealed. I quietly coughed to remind him that I was holding him upright. "Oh, oops." I slowly and carefully set him back down on the bed. When I did, I regretted it, because that is when the million questions came babbling out of his mouth. "What's it like being a multi-magic mage? How old are you? Do you think—" I put my hand on his mouth._

 _"Jeez, I can't even understand you Sting!" I said. He was about to ask but I answered for him. "I heard your cat say your name a lot."_

 _"Oh, I see," he said. Just then Father entered the room._

 _"Ah, I see the boy is awake," he said calmly. "So, how you feeling? Sting was it?" Sting eyes widened._

 _"Y-you're Sabertooth's master!" he said in awe with his mouth wide open. Father chuckled._

 _"Yes, that's right. And I take it you're feeling better?" It looked as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out, so he just nodded. "Hehe, that's good. Well, I'll be going now, I have things to do. For now I'll leave you 2 alone." I shot him a glare, knowing what that meant. He grinned and turned around._

 _Suddenly Sting blurted out, "Wait! I want to join Sabertooth!" That stopped Father cold and we both stared at him wide eyed._

 _"Wait, what?" I said._

 _"I would like to join Sabertooth! It's why I came here in the first place!" he answered. That confused me. I was quite far away from the guild when I "bumped" into him, and he was being chased by thieves. When we didn't say anything, he looked around for something and grabbed the golden locket and held it out to Father. "I-I didn't know what it would take to get into this guild, so I stole this golden locket from some thieves because I thought it was worth something!" he stuttered. I looked at Father. He looked really surprised when he saw the locket. He slowly took ir from Sting's hands and examined it._

 _"I'm afraid it's not worth anything," he said nonchalantly._

 _"B-but that can't be!" he whimpered as tears started to form in his eyes. Father warmly smiled and ruffled Sting's spiky hair._

 _"Don't worry, there are no conditions you need to be or have in order to join Sabertooth. All you need is my daughter's permission." Sting looked at me with big sad eyes. I roll my eyes._

 _"Why are you looking at me like that? Of course you're in!" I chuckled. His eyes shined and he jumped up and hugged me. "Hey you're—" I stopped there as I felt the warmth of his body wrapped around me._ __It feels so..comforting.. _I thought in my head as I hugged him back. What's wrong with me? My heart's racing and I can feel my cheeks burning. "Wh-what about y-your leg?" I stuttered, hoping he wouldn't notice my red-hot cheeks. He pulled away from me._

 _"Huh, I forgot about that," he shrugged. Father loudly coughed. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He's terrible at subtlety. "Sorry to break this warmful moment, but I believe this is yours." He places the golden locket over my neck._

 _"Wait, I can't accept this; it was stolen!" I glanced over at Sting who looked down. "Er, I mean by thieves, not you."_

 _"Trust me, I'm sure that it's okay if you have possesion of this," he smiled._

 _"Well, if you say so.." He ruffled my hair and turned to Sting. "So, are you ready to get your mark then Sting?"_

 _"Hai!" he exclaimed as he jumped up. I couldn't help but giggle. He was so antsy. Kinda like Natsu-san.. I mentally slap myself._ No! don't think that. This is not a time to be a crybaby!

 _"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go get your mark!" I grinned. He nodded and we followed Father towards the lobby._


	5. The Clink On The Window

**~Jessie's P.O.V.~**

"And that's it," I said when I finished. Erza's, Lucy's, and Wendy's jaw was open and their eyes were wide.

"Wait wait wait," said Lucy, "that doesn't explain why you ran off like that." I shook my head.

"Well, that's all I'm going to tell you," i weakly smiled.

"But there's more to the story isn't there?" Erza said seriously. "Because that doesn't explain why your father isn't the master or why you ran off like that." I looked down.

"there are secrets you don't tell anyone because it's too painful, right onee-san.." I whispered using what I used to call her. It was childish, but I didn't care. Her face softened and she stroked my soft black hair.

"Alright, I guess it's been a long day for you hasn't it?" she softly said. I weakly smile and nod. Wendy comes towards me and holds my hand.

"If you want to talk about it, we're always here for you," she grinned and they all left my room. As soon as I heard the door softly shut, I lay back down on my bed. Lexi comes back over me with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice had worry etched all over it.

"I'm fine," I sighed.

"Well that was one heck of a birthday," she said to try to cheer me up.

"No kidding," I replied. She took the edge of the blanket on the bed and put it over me.

"Get some sleep then, Jessie," she said. "You'll need it." I was too tired to argue, so I just nodded, and took off my golden locket.

"I don't want to wear this today.." I muttered to myself as I put it on the nightstand next to my bed. Lexi just nodded, understanding why. Soon my eyes become heavy and I snuggled into my blanket. _I wonder if Sting regrets what he's done.._ I thought as I slowly closed my eyes. _Maybe he did, or maybe not? I wish I knew.._

 **(Timeskip - 6 hours later)**

 **~Lexi's P.O.V.~**

 _Clink. Clink._ I heard a sound coming from the window. I glanced at Jessie. Her eyes were still a little puffy, but she was sound asleep. I thought that it was just a bird or something, so I closed my eyes to continue my fish dream. _Clink. CLINK._ The sound was getting louder. Scared that Jessie was going to wake up, I drowsily went to the window. I opened it and looked around. All I saw a the dark blue sky filled with shining stars. "Psst! Lexi!" I looked down to see Sting and Lector on the ground. My eyes widened, and I could feel anger boiling inside of me.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I loudly whispered. They gestured for me to come down.

"Get down here!" yelled Lector. I quickly shushed him.

"Are you insane?! Jessie's sleeping!" I hissed. "But fine, I'll get down, just to shut you two up!" I silently shut the window and crept across the room towards the door. Before I left, I checked to make sure Jessie was still sleeping. When I was sure she was, I flew down the stairs and to the door. When I met up with them, I crossed my arms. "What do you want?"

"I-I w-we.." Sting stuttered. I tilted my head. I noticed that there were bags under his eyes. Has he been awake trying to come up with something to say all this time?

"W-what Sting's trying to ask is...how's Jessie?" Lector finished for him. My eyes widened. Does he actually feel regret for what he did?

"Sh-she's coping," I answered. "Why?" Sting looked down.

"I just wanted to know...if she forgave me," he said silently.

"Well, I can't answer that because she doesn't like talking about what happened to even me. If you want to know, you're just going to have to ask her yourself," I sighed, "but from the looks of it.." He nodded, understanding what I was going to say next.

"Thanks for meeting us," whispered Sting. He turned around to leave, but I stopped him.

"You know, I've always thought that you didn't have any remorse for what you did, but that's not true right?" I asked.

He glanced at me and said, "I'll never forgive myself for what I did, nor do I expect Jessie to forgive me. To know she's fine is all I need." He looked back and slowly walked back, with Lector slowly trailing behind him. _I really feel bad for him..._ I thought to myself as I watched him become a speck in the distance. _But I can't just ask Jessie to forgive him. I'm just going to hope that she does..._

 **~Jessie's P.O.V.~**

I couldn't sleep. My mind was still on Sting. _If you ever want to join Sabertooth again, get stronger!_ The last thing he ever said to me still sounded as if it happened today...

 **(Flashback - 6 years ago)**

 _"Sting! Where are you?" I yelled across the guild hall._

 _"I don't see him," Lexi said as she looked left and right for him right beside me. Just then a tall, elderly man who was quite muscular came out of Father's room._

 _"Hey, what are you doing in Father's room!?" I yelled at him, quite angry he went into his room. It was a month after Father died. "Show some respect!" but he didn't listen. All he did was glance at me._

 _"And who are you?" he asked in a rather intimidating tone._

 _"I'm Jessie, the daughter of the Master!" I spat back._

 _"You must be lying, because I am the Master." I growled and could feel my magic power coursing through me._

 _"We haven't decided on a new master yet, and it certainly wouldn't be a stranger like you!" I yelled ready to fight him, but someone stopped me by hitting me right in the chest. I flew to the wall by the powerful punch. When I looked up to see who did it, my eyes widened in shock._

 _"You can't talk to the Master like that!" he sneered._

 _"S-Sting...?"_

 _"Got that right!"_

 _"W-why..?" I looked in to his eyes. There weren't bright and full of cheer like they always were. Instead, I saw dragon slits and darkness. I glanced at Lector, who had his head down. What is happening? I slowly got up, wincing at the pain I felt on my chest._

 _"Why're you doing this? Who is this man?" I demanded to know._

 _"The name is Jiemma, and I shall be the new Master of Sabertooth," the elderly man replied, "but, if you can beat young Sting here, then perhaps I won't kick you out of this guild for talking to me like that." I already didn't like this guy, and his scent didn't smell too nice. I could smell hints of darkness._

 _"I won't fight Sting! He's my best friend!" I replied. "Right Sting?" Instead of agreeing with me like he always did, he ran straight to me._

 _"White Dragon's Punch!" His hands glowed a blinding white and he tried to hit me, but I was just quick enough to dodge it._

 _"W-what are you doing Sting?" I stuttered, shocked that we're actually doing this._

 _"Proving that you don't deserve to be in Sabertooth!" he smirked as his hands glowed again. "Holy Ray!" Multiple white rays flew towards me. I dodged some of them, but most of it got me. I collapsed to the floor. My body hurts, but not as much as my heart... I tried to get up, but failed. Sting looked down on me with a smirk. He then pounded his foot on my stomach, making me cough blood._

 _"P-please stop.." I whispered as tears rolled down my face, but instead of stopping, he did it again._

 _"Stop it!" I heard Lexi screech. "She's badly hurt!"_

 _"Hmph, so this is the power of the famous multi-magic mage? Pathetic," Sting sneered. I just kept crying on the floor. I felt something warm dripping down my arm, and it honestly scared me. "Stop crying you crybaby!" but the tears wouldn't stop. Instead it streamed down even more as Jiemma walked towards me and Sting._

 _"Guess you're just all talk," grunted Jiemma. He was wrong. I was actually very strong, but the shock of Sting's betrayal was too painful for me. My head was spinning and I was still coughing up blood, but I had enough vision to see Rogue and Frosch looking away from me, not doing anything to help me. Does no one but Lexi care about me..? When Sting was done, he just stepped back, his smirk still on his face. Lexi finally broke through the crowd surrounding me._

 _"Jessie! JESSIE!" she screamed in horror when she saw me sprawled on the floor with blood all around me. My vision was deteriorating, so I could barely make out my surroundings, but I could find Sting's spiky blond hair and blue eyes._

 _"W-why..." I said in a voice barely above a whisper. "H-how could y-you..." Instead of answering, he just walked up to me and looked at me right in my teary face._

 _"If you ever want to join Sabertooth again, get stronger!" was all I heard him say before blacking out._

 **(End of Flashback)**

 **Well minna-san, unfortunately this is a test to see how good this book is in a site like this. The rest of this story and its sequel are on my Wattpad account, so you check it out there as well!**

 **But, if I get enough reviews, I'll post a couple more chapters here.**

 **It's all up to you readers!**


End file.
